Pretty
by Charletto
Summary: Lucy is a nerd who goes to a high school that has no popularity with best friends Santana and Puck who have pasts that they are not going to share anytime soon.Will the three of them get through high school while running into obstacles, some good and bad?Mainly Faberry with side Brittana and some Puckcedes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN:Hey guys!So I know I know I literley just dropped a story yesterday but that was because I lost intrest and I found it hard to write about two couples at story revolves around Faberry and I've noticed that a lot of faberry stories are based on like they suddenly fall for each other out of no story at the begining is like how they found thereselves and who they really are...with a roles are reversed and the kids in Glee and who are into music&arts are on top and there are no football or cheerleaders and Quinn is a geek who is shy and guarded while Rachel is a popular, confident singer is rules the school.I know there are ones like that out there but I have a couple of I just want to apoligize in advance for my lack of...school.I don't live in America or anywhere were they have 'periods'..I just have **_**classes**_** so yeah i googled some stuff but some um..other stuff came up..ANYWAY(sorry if ur a guy!)**

**Hope you enjoy!:)**

Chapter 1:Lucy Quinn Fabray

_Quinn's POV_

_I moved to Lima when I was ten with my dad had just got a new job that pays way more than his old family and I packed up are things and started a fresh was a big change for my older sister and I, having to leave are friends behind.I was always a shy kid that liked to sit in the corner and read all day but I did have we moved I went to the nearest middle school and made new friends, Santana and were and still are best friends even in High High school I go to wasn't what I was social statis here is diffe-_

"Lucy, your going to be late to school!"

"Coming mom,ans I told you to call me Quinn!"

I closed my diary and ran down stairs with my bag.

"I know i'm sorry,The bus is here sweetie"

"Ok, bye dad, bye mom"I kissed my dad and mom on the cheek and ran out to the bus.

XXXXXXXXX

I go to William McKinley High School in Lima Ohio.I'm in like my 6th month in Freshman social statis here is mixed up there are no jocks or cheerleaders and the people who would usally be slusied are the most popular as is everyone is a zero bullying tolerance policy and everyone is popular it's..._weird._

My best friends are Santana Lopez and Noah went to middle school ruled the school and I sat in the backround getting bullied for my weight and looks.I wasn't the prettiest or skinniest but Puck and Santana stuck up for me when they could.

We went to the middle school next to Carmel High which is a couple of hundereds of miles from my family moved they moved too even when their parents refused moved in with their cousins and didn't care if they rarely got to see their family's as long as they were with me.I was really happy.

During the move I decided to change my life around.I started Gymnastics and found out that I was after I asked my dad if I could get a nose job and he said yes.I completley changed my look and dyed my hair blonde from it's usaul light though my looks changed and was much more prettier my personality was still the same;the quiet girl sitting in the front reading a book with black rimmed glasses and no make up wearing hoodies and faded skinny I was okay with that.I wanted to not be noticed, for prople to not look at me when I walked down the the radar.

That's were people got confused with how on earth I was best friends with attention hungry,control seeking we arn't that different were all soft on the inside and hard and gaurded on the outside and deep,deep, _deep _down were hopeless just don't show it.

I came out the last year of middle school when I was was an early decision but I had known since every girl had a crush on that dude that played Edward in Twilight but I had a crush on Demi I know right?My parents were...okay with dad was more open than my still loves me but she said she needed more time to I completley understood.

Puck seems a player and in a way he 's been hurt before so he quit on relationships and slept with every girl in or still in the inside again he's a hopeless he keeps that part loked away and whenever something with a girl starts becoming something more he pushes them out of his life and moves onto the next and I try to get him to start dating again but he always replies with the same thing"I'm just not ready"Then walks away.

Santana...is.._harder_ to sleeps with guys,Never calls them again and with some others she uses the term"a long-term fling"to describe her relationship with the real her is hidden away that only Puck and I know is actually a just sleeps with guys because she knows there won'r be _any_ feelings 's only come out to me and Puck and isn't planning to come out to anyone else anytime soon.I don't approve but I can only tell her so much.

I love them so much and we hang out like all the live really close to eachother aswell.

XXXXXXXXX

I walked into school and only the people I knew looked up and smiled at me, which I returned.

I walked up to Santana's locker where she was getting her books.

"Hey San"I said happily as I slid my glasses up my nose.

"Q"She smiled without looking away from her books.

"Where's Puck?"I asked, confused because he would usally be here talking to San so we could go to class together.

"You know that girl he's been having a fling with for like a month?"I nodded"Well let's just say he's in the auditorium"She said simply giving me a knowing look.

"Oh god, can't he keep it in his pants for a school day?"I said disguisted by the new image in my mind.

She half scoffed half laughed"C'mon it's _Puck_ were talking about"She laughed"All I know is he's not showing up for first period do it's just the two of us"

"Okay ready to go then?"I said just as the bell rang

Santana gave me an impressed look and shut her locker and we headed off to first period.

XXXXXXXXX

**Hope you enjoyed, if you did leave a review or fav or follow bur only if you want to that is!Again chps will get longer and I actually have prompt for this one!I know right?!Crazy...I am currently on my old notebook laptop that takes an hour to actually turn on and is probs the most laggy thing .world...But I am getting a PC for xmas soo yeah updates will be excited for it I get to play Minecraft Whoop!Anywhoo I won't make this as long as the one as up there^^So I'll see you guys Next time!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN:Hi everyone,so i'll keep this short.I'm sorry for the amount of cuts in chp1 'cause there was A LOT. to clear things up Quinn moved to Lima with her FAMILY not her dad and she's best friends with Santana AND Puck.I think that was the only majour consenquences if not and your confused ask me and I'll clear it up and also will try to not let it happen in the future also sorry if i got the classes in school totally wrong.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:Confused and a fast beating heart

First period was History and I sit next to Jacob Ben Israel and he's like really weird so I coudn't wait for that to be rest of the day went by pretty fast and before I knew it the final bell rang signaling the end of the day.

I headed out of the Spanish room and towards my 's is between a boy that's popular for his band.I think his name is Frank...?Finn!That's it he's always smiles at me when I walk past him so I don't think he hate's me.

On the other side is someone called Rachel Berry she's really popular but i've only seen her around a couple of times. what i've heard she's the leader of the school's Glee club and is really ambitious and confident.

Whenever I see her she's going around with that Finn guy and a blonde girl called Brittany.I'm not really sure though.

When I got to my locker there was a brunette there who was was getting books out of her locker which just so happened to be her.

Popular people always made me nervous so I just chose to ignore her and get my books.

I opened it just as she shut hers and we locked eyes.I just got this feeling where I coudn't pull away until I saw people start to look at us.

_Stay under the radar Fabray._I thought to myself.

I didn't want to be rude so I gave her a slight smile which she returned after shaking her head as I was begining to turn around she streched out her hand smiling.

"Hi,I'm Rachel Berry"She said shaking my hand happily.

"I'm Quinn Fabray"I said returning the smile and then she looked at me with curiosity spread over her face.

"Are you a Freshman?"

"Yeah I am"

"I thought I knew you from somewhere, your in my Spanish class"

I squinted my eyes trying to remember if there was a Rachel in my class..yep there was.

"Oh yeah I remember you now"I said nodding.

"Well Miss Fabray it was nice meeting you, i'll see you around"She said but her last sentence was more of a question than a satement.

"Yes, i'll see you around"

She smiled and turned around to walk down the hallway as I just noticed that my heart was beating at what I would say was a very un healthy pace.

XXXXXXXXX

When I got home I was still thinking about how when she left my heart pace woudn't slow down for like five minutes.

She was just being nice it seemed but someting in her eyes told me something else, like she was geniunely intrested in me.

But I was confused.I'm gay but I never got this nervous anround girls who I like before and I don't even like her!...well I _think _I don't like her.

Maybe I was just nervous because she's the most popular girl in school?

I opened the front door to my house and heard my parents voices and two other unfamilar voices coming from the kitchen.I put my bag down and headed there.

And there was my parents sitting down laughing with another women and man that I had never mom noticed me before I could say anything.

"Oh Honey your home!"She said happily while my dad smiled at me and the other two looked at me also smiling.

"uh-huh"

"This is Mr and Mrs Hudson the parents of Finn Hudson, who go's to school with you"

"Hi, nice to meet you"I said politley shaking both their hands.

"Same to you, do you know our son?We heard you have a couple of clases with him"Mrs Hudson said.

"Um, yeah my locker is next to his, i've seen him a few times but never actually talked to him"

"Well, we were just talking and the Hudson's are having a BBQ on Sunday and invited us"Mom said giving me a knowing look saying that it would be rude to decline.

"I'd love to go"

"Great!Maybe you can talk to Finn and get to know him a bit more"Mr Hudson said.

I nodded and said that I needed to start on my home work, which I did.

Just as I was walking out my parents gave me an apoligetic look.

_Guess they didn't tell them about me being gay..great_ I thought to myself as I walked up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXX

As I was finishing up my home work my phone vibrated.

_Wanna come over to play some COD?-Puck_

_Be there in 10-Q_

What not a lot of people know about me is that I am a HUGE video game 's like caffine to me.I especialy like playing Call Of Duty and even more so since the new one _Advanced warfare_ came out, Puck and I have been playing together all the time.

I went down stairs, grabbed my lives closer to me than Santana so I chose to was kind of cold but it wasn't freezing.

When I got there I knocked and almost instantly he opened it.

"So, I saw you swooning over Berry today"He said smirking while he put his headset on.

"WHAT?"My eyes basicly popped out and my jaw hung open.

"Oh please don't give me that 'We were just talking' crap, remember I can see right through you"

"I swear we just talked Puck, everytime I talk to a girl other than San you presume I have a crush on them"I grumbled trying to focus on the now starting game.

"You don't have to be embarssed. I wanted to saw her"I rolled my eyes at his choice of words."Until I found out that she's a lesbian"

My eyes widened out of shock"Wait hold up, She's gay?"

"Yeah I thought you knew that since you were flirting with her"

"Wasn't flirting and no I did not know that"

Puck just nodded and did his'your lying'smirk and concentrated on the game.

"HEADSHOT!"I yelled and the word 'victory' came up on my screen while Puck just rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault my team sucks"He mumbled.

"_You _suck."I said playfully.

"Whatever"

A couple hours later I headed was Friday and I was exhausted.I was not looking forward to that BBQ on Sunday.I don't want the Hudson's to think I like Finn and that just makes me wonder why my parents didn't tell them in the first place.

When I got home my parents were in the living room watching TV.

"Hi Sweetie, how was Puck's?"My dad asked.

" Fine, how come you guys didn't tell the Hudson's about me being gay?"I parents looked nervous and looked everywhere but my eyes until my mom broke the silence.

"Well honey, the Hudson's are very um..religous and don't really accept..gays"She said caustisly.

" their Homophobic"I said,she nodded.

"And you care about their opinion because?"

"Well we don't but they are nice people and we do want to get to know them"

"And what happens when they try to force Finn into my dating life"I asked.

"Just say your not intrested!"

"So your asking to hide who I am?"

"No we would never do that sweetie but just keep it low when your around them"

"Okay, I can do that"I said returning back to my calm self.

I walked out of the room and into my one and landed face first onto my bed.

_I swear to god if Finn is intrested in me...I can't even._

XXXXXXXXX

**AN:Hope you a review, follow, fav but of course only if you want to:)**


End file.
